


Beaded Braids

by Jetainia



Series: Braiding Life [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic Character, Autistic Jaskier, Blanket Permission, F/F, Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Jaskier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jetainia
Summary: A marketplace provides more things for Jaskier to bedazzle Yennefer with.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Braiding Life [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201697
Kudos: 1





	Beaded Braids

Jaskier hummed as she looked over the selection of jewellery in front of her. Yennefer was standing nearby, content to let Jaskier pick out the pieces she liked and then step in to insist on paying. Jaskier smiled a little at the other woman’s actions, it wasn’t like Jaskier couldn’t afford the occasional bit of jewellery with the income from her performances, but it made Yennefer happy to buy Jaskier trinkets so Jaskier let her.

There was a small tray of delicate beads on the stall and Jaskier’s fingers itched to fiddle with them. They looked so smooth and cool, they would no doubt feel delightful in her hands and drive away the occasional dry, fuzzy feeling that overwhelmed her occasionally. Yennefer shifted and Jaskier looked up to check if there was any purpose to the shifting.

Yennefer smiled at her and waved her back at the stall and Jaskier nodded. Just resettling into a comfortable position then. The ribbons that wound through Yennefer’s hair caught her eye and she felt a warm swell of love that Yennefer was wearing her hair braided with colours—muted as these particular ones were—by Jaskier out where she was expected to be harsh sorceress dressed all in black with only white to accentuate.

Her eyes flicked to the beads again and she grinned. Yennefer’s hair was practically her domain at this point, and Yennefer was certainly encouraging that by buying ribbons for Jaskier to play with, she could experiment a little. Braiding Yennefer’s hair was a privilege and she had had a hard time believing she was actually allowed to do it when Yennefer had first offered. But now it was one of her favourite activities and she just knew that the glinting of these beads in Yennefer’s hair would look beautiful.

Carefully, Jaskier picked out the beads she loved the most and motioned to the merchant that she was ready to make a purchase. Yennefer immediately moved to join her and Jaskier didn’t bother hiding her grin as Yennefer smoothly inserted herself in the bartering process to buy Jaskier’s chosen bits of jewellery.

Jaskier had included a small brooch shaped like a lilac flower for herself, knowing that Yennefer would be disappointed if she only picked things that were for Yennefer—no matter that they were for Jaskier as well, for she would enjoy braiding them into Yennefer’s hair immensely. The merchant and Yennefer came to an agreement and Yennefer handed over the coin before Jaskier looped her arm in Yennefer’s and pulled her off to a stall nearby selling marvellous smelling pastries.

Tonight, she would release Yennefer’s hair from the braids and ribbons she wore now and tomorrow she would weave in the new beads that were now safely in her pocket.


End file.
